Lost Memories
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: This is the story of how Felix and Ralph's game truly was. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Lost Memories

In Litwick's arcade there are many games. One in particular is the Fix-It Felix game and kids played it for they got to help fix a broken down penthouse in a small town called Niceland. Yet, unknown to the customer Fix-it Felix was far from a hero as could be and Niceland was not a happy place to live. Everyone thinks they know the true story to the game but they don't. This is how Felix Jr. became a hero, why his father was gone and his mother was gone, why Ralph became a villain, and what happened to me. My name is Zoey Fix-it, Felix's little sister and this is how the game really was before I changed it all.

Normal P.O.V

One night in a tiny bedroom a young twelve year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes was cradling his ten year old sister Zoey. "Shh Zoey, you have to calm down Dad will hear you and if you make a noise he will come in here," Felix said stroking her hair. On the right side of her cheek a huge bruise was forming. Just a few hours ago she got it from her father.

_Zoey was in the kitchen doing dishes and Felix was vacuuming up the living room. The place had to be spotless before their dad got home. Yet, Zoey was running behind and was furiously trying to get done. When the door opened, and a hard voice yelled "Jr. Zoey I am home", it was their dad Fix-It Felix Sr. He was four feet and four inches tall with black hair and a thin mustache with ice cold blue eyes. His outfit was all black and in his hands was a golden hammer. _

_Felix Jr. resembled his dad but unlike him, Felix's eyes were a deep blue and looked cheerful also his hair was brown like their moms. Zoey had brown hair that was curly and held in a bun but had green eyes like their mom. Felix saw his sister still doing dishes and had to distract his dad so she could quickly finish. _

"_Hello sir, how was the game?" Felix asked his dad._

"_Those Nicelanders are getting on my nerves I keep telling that Mary chick to quit giving me pies but that pea brained idiot keeps shoving them in my face I outta shove her face right into the cement that is what her pies taste like anyways," Felix Sr. growled. _

"_She is only trying to be nice dad," Felix said softly._

"_Are you arguing with me boy?" Felix Sr. said dangerously as he raised his eye brow. _

"_Um no sir not at all," Felix said quickly sensing his father's temper appearing._

"_Good your mother argued with me and she is gone now," Felix Sr. said smiling evilly._

_Felix held his tongue as he fought back tears. It was true when Felix was eight and Zoey was six their mom, Janet Fix-It was arguing with their dad for he was hitting the kids again. The kids hid in the closet for the shouting was growing worse and all Felix could remember was their mom saying she was taking them and leaving then a scream and everything went silent. They stayed in the closet for what seemed like forever until Felix went into the living room and saw his dad come home and his hands were red._

"_Dad, where is Mom?" he asked softly._

"_She is gone she left and said she doesn't love you kids anymore now get to bed I have a headache," Felix Sr. said sharply._

"_But Dad, Mom would never say that where did she go?" Felix asked taking a step toward his father. He was met with a firm slap across the face as he fell to the ground._

"_I SAID SHE IS GONE! NOW WANT TO ASK MORE DUMB QUESTIONS OR DO YOU WANT TO GET TO BED IN ONE PIECE!" his father bellowed. Felix's face stung as he shed tears which angered his father further. "Oh quit being such a wimp Jr. you are a disgrace to my name I knew we should have decoded you when you were born," his father said walking away. Felix walked back to his room his heart broken as he heard his dad getting a bottle of beer. Zoey cried wanting mom but Felix even at six knew she was gone and if they were not careful Dad would make them go away too._

"_Yes, sir I remember," Felix said looking away._

"_Good now where is your sister?" his dad asked looking around._

"_Oh um she is um," Felix said nervously desperately trying to come up with something. _

"_Jr. Where is your sister?" Felix Sr. growled. Then he heard the water and he began to walk into the kitchen. _

"_No Dad, don't go in there you need to rest," Felix said taking his dad's arm trying to keep him from going to the kitchen. He was met with a punch to the gut and falls to the floor. _

"_Zoey what are you doing?" Felix Sr. asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He saw her putting the last plate up but the clock read 6:05 p.m. _

"_Dad," she said her face paling._

"_Zoey, what time is it?" Felix Sr. asked in a sickly sweet voice. _

"_6:05, sir," she said meekly._

"_Exactly," her father said and he smacked her hard across the face as she fell trying to grab the counter but grabbed the plate and she set down to dry and it broke. "You clumsy stupid idiot!" her father shouted kicking her in the ribs and turning to Felix and kicking him. "That was for breaking the plate and for being late for getting your chores done and you that is for trying to deceive me! He shouted and grabbed a beer and left._

"My face still hurts," Zoey whimpered.

"Don't worry it will heal now try and get some sleep," Felix said as he held her in his arms. Zoey held onto Felix as sleep slowly took her. Felix prayed that one day their troubles would be gone but he knew they wouldn't be and soon he would have to get Zoey out of this game before their dad did.

As time passed Felix grew into a well- mannered man despite his father's beatings. At sixteen he was playing with an older kid who was nineteen named Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph was a nine foot tall giant that worked at the dump trying to making new things out of the garbage. His hands were massive and he had wild brown hair and deep brown eyes. Ralph wore a red shirt and blue overalls but no shoes for he couldn't afford them. The Nicelanders were being quiet for Felix Sr. wanted things quiet after the game so he could get drunk.

Felix and Zoey hated it when he drank for his abusive behavior became worse. "So, Ralph how is working at the dump?" Felix asked.

"Just fine brother made a few bird houses and Mary came by and gave me one of her pies," Ralph said as he was picking up bricks. Felix and Zoey were helping him as they carried the load to the dump. "I really could use a house and I asked your dad if he could build me one but he says he is too busy," Ralph said.

"Too busy getting drunk," Zoey muttered. Ralph could see a bruise on her arm and a saw Felix wince every time he bent down to pick something up.

"I don't get it if your dad treats you both so bad then why don't you guys just leave?" Ralph asked. Since Ralph was a big guy Felix Sr. never really wanted to mess with him. Yet, Ralph was not the violent type he was clumsy and he accidentally broke things hence how he got the name Wreck-It Ralph.

"We have no place to go," Felix said. He too often thought about running away but where could they go? They could not survive outside their game for if they died then they would not regenerate.

"Felix, please Ralph is right let's leave this place and find a new home. Dad's beatings are getting worse and sooner or later he might takes us out of the game and kill us. We both know he killed our mother and sooner or later he will kill us. Please Felix, please let's just leave," Zoey begged tears shedding as she gripped his shirt. She was tired of the pain and living in fear. Felix was nearing his 18th birthday and soon he would take over the game but she knew their father would never allow that to happen.

"I can help you go home and pack whatever stuff you can take and I know that Mario will take you kids in and you will be safe," Ralph said.

"I don't know," Felix said if they left would their dad come after them?

"Felix please, do you want to stay in hell or go to heaven?" Zoey asked. That was their saying basically meant stay in a place full of misery or find a place where they could be happy and safe.

"Okay then, let's go," Felix said. They snuck back home and began to pack up some clothes and what little belongings they had. Once they were done they met Ralph outside and took the tram to Game Central Station. Now unlike Ralph, Zoey and Felix never left their game for their dad would punish them severely for even trying to leave without his permission.

"Wow look at this place it is so beautiful," Zoey said her eyes lighting up at the new characters she saw and how different it looked.

"To celebrate your move let's go to Tappers they have the best root beer floats," Ralph said. Zoey and Felix followed Ralph to Tappers a bar like game where they met Tapper a friendly fellow with a kind heart.

"Hey Ralph, who are your friends?" Tapper asked.

"This is Zoey and Felix Fix-It, I brought them so they can have one of your floats," Ralph said.

"Coming right up," Tapper said and came out with three floats. Felix drank his and his tasted so good sweet yet smooth as the liquid went down his throat. Zoey liked it too as she drank hers happily.

"Cheers to new friends and a new life," she said happily.

"Cheers," Felix and Ralph said bringing their cups together. After that Ralph quickly wanted to get them to the Mario game.

"Okay the Mario game is just around this corner," Ralph said.

"Oh children," a cold voice called. Zoey and Felix's hearts froze as they turned around to see their dad with an unreadable expression. "What do you think you brats are doing?" he hissed.

"We are leaving we are tired of you hitting us it is over dad we are going to have a life without you," Zoey said firmly.

"How dare you only I say when you can leave!" Felix Sr. shouted about to slap Zoey. When Felix grabbed his hand and pushed his dad away.

"Leave her alone dad," Felix said shielding his sister.

"Oh and who is going to stop me Jr. you?" his dad sneered.

"And me," Ralph said. He gave Felix Sr. a cold look and balled up his massive fists.

"Fine kids if you want to leave I will let you leave," Felix Sr. said. Then with a quick motion he pulled out a knife and charged at Felix. Felix had no time to react as his dad plunged the knife into his chest and Zoey let out a scream.

"FELIX!" she cried rushing over to him as he glitched in and out.

"Zo-Zoey," he moaned. Just then before Felix Sr. could stab Zoey the ducks from the duck game heard the noise and flocked out. They saw Felix Sr. and flocked to him surrounding him.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. The ducks honked and pecked at him as he began to glitch like Felix Jr. was doing and Ralph shielded Zoey as her father's screams were heard no more and all that was left was his golden hammer. Thinking quickly she grabbed the hammer and hit Felix with it but it would not work only their dad could make it work and Felix was fading faster.

"Zoey, you go to heaven I will stay in hell," Felix said his voice fading.

"No, no I am not losing you too, Ralph pick him up we have to get back to the game," Zoey cried. They raced back to the game and saw it was glitching just like her dad and Felix was, for their dad was dead meaning the game was dying. Zoey raced to the pent house and found the control panel the very heart to their game. "I am going to rewrite the code so my brother will live," she said. She made Felix the hero of their game and their father gave him the hammer and was never seen again and their mom was dead. Felix Jr.'s job was to fix the penthouse but the game needed a problem and the only solution was who would play the villain for since their dad was gone the game needed a new code so the old problem would not be enough. "Oh no I need a villain or I can't save the game," Zoey said.

"Zoey make me the villain it is okay I look like one anyway," Ralph said.

"Ralph no, I can't not after everything you done for us I will be the villain my code is okay," Zoey said but before she could a treasure chest appeared locking her code.

"It seems since you are changing it you forgot to add yourself to the game once the game resets no one will remember you, please Zoey make me the villain," Ralph begged. Zoey began to cry for she will lose her brother and her friends but if Ralph was the villain he would keep Felix safe.

"Okay Ralph I am so sorry but you will remember everything and people will treat you differently and they may hate you," she said so he would know what he would be getting into.

"It is okay Zoe, I know you or Felix would do the same for me, now do it and save not only your brother but our home," Ralph said. He placed a massive hand on her shoulder and Zoey with a heavy heart made her friend the villain, and once she did magical sparks flew around changing the penthouse where it wasn't broken down but fixed and Ralph's dump warehouse was gone just leaving the dump as it was. Felix was alive but once he awoke he would not remember his own sister, and part of her was glad for if he did remember then dad might come back and kill them.

"I have to go now Ralph, please keep my brother safe," she whispered tears staining her face.

"I will but promise me on the anniversary of the game you come back and see me and I will tell you how Felix is just so I know you are safe too Zoe," Ralph said hugging her.

"I promise, good bye my friend someday maybe he will remember me and you," she said.

"I will be patient even if it takes thirty years I will keep my promise," Ralph said and let Zoey go. He walked her out and saw her get on the tram and leave the game she grew up in.

Once the customers returned they were shocked to see a new game called Fix-It Felix Jr. It showed Ralph's stump being moved and him vowing to wreck the penthouse. The Nicelanders called out Fix-it Felix and see a four foot man with a sweet smile coming and claiming he could fix it. Then once they won Ralph the villain would be thrown into the mud and Felix got a medal. The game was popular and on the anniversary when Ralph was thrown if one looked closely enough he was smiling and if the customer looked hard enough they would see a girl with curly brown hair in a bun with green eyes wearing a blue shirt and overalls hiding in the shadows but smiling at the top of the penthouse at the brother that would never remember her. And that is the true story of Felix and Ralph's game.

The End

Author's Note: For all of you that were wondering I plan on writing a sequel that reunited Zoey and Felix and helps the Nicelanders remember their original story. If no one wants a sequel then I will leave the story as is. If anyone has ideas for a sequel please let me know. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
